Stolen Moments
by A. Kirklandie
Summary: Perpisahan kelas jadi moment yang paling sedih, karena harus berpisah dengan teman-temannya, juga bahagia karena pengakuan Ichigo. Mau tau? Baca:b Absurd seperti biasanya, jadi maafkan saya:" sebelum buka ini fic, ucap aamiin untuk danem yang memuaskan buat author:) terima kasihh


_Love is a hole, you say that you don't wanna fall in, but you keep falling._

* * *

 **Stolen Moments**

 **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

 **I don't own anything in this fic, just the plot;)**

 **Warning(s) : Too many, as always:')**

 **Jangan lupa siapkan obat mata.**

 **Enjoy minna!**

* * *

Rabu, 09 Mei 2018.

Hari ini adalah hari perpisahan dengan teman-teman SMA-nya.

Rukia menatap nanar teman-temannya satu persatu. Tangannya bergetar saat memegang _mic_ untuk memberikan sambutan singkat di perpisahan kelasnya selaku ketua kelas.

"Pagi guys," ucapnya pelan yang langsung dijawab kompak oleh teman-temannya. Iris _amethyst_ -nya bergulir menatap bendaharanya. Momo mengangkat kedua jempolnya dan tersenyum jenaka, membuat Rukia tersenyum geli.

"Nggak terasa, hari ini, 12 IPA 1 bakalan bubar. Aku minta maaf kalau selama ini banyak salah ke kalian."

"ENAK BANGET MINTA DIMAAFIN, CUIH."

Rukia melotot mendengar teriakan barusan. "HEH, MAU DISUNAT LAGI KAMU?!" teriaknya membalas candaan Renji. Laki-laki itu sendiri sekarang sedang memasang raut memelas yang dibuat-buat yang membuat teman-teman lainnya jadi terpingkal.

"Pokoknya aku minta maaf, kalau selama ini suka marah-marah terus saat jadi ketua kelas. Maaf juga kalau banyak keputusanku yang buat kalian jengkel. Jangan dendam ya? Nanti kangen loh kalau udah pisah."

"IDIIHHHH!"

Rukia tertawa melihat reaksi teman-temannya. "Awas loh kalau nanti beneran kangen. Hehe, tapi yang jelas aku juga bakal kangen kalian."

"Kalian yang receh dan nggak pernah beres."

"Kalian yang suka buat marah guru, dan suka buat malu wali kelas kita sampai pernah buat beliau sakit dan sekarang jadi makin kurusan."

"Kalian yang suka buat aku nangis gara-gara godaan kalian dan suka buat pusing aku karena ngurusin kalian yang bandel banget."

"Kalian yang suka _ngepet_ berjamaah tiap malam jumat, dan suka main tutup mata sampai keliling sekolah tiap ada jamkos, yang parahnya, aku jadi pernah ketauan guru lagi main waktu jam kosong, dan kalian pasang wajah tanpa dosa, sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing."

"Sampai kalian yang nginap di rumah waktu _bazaar_ , tidur pas dini hari, terus bangun subuh-subuh buat nyelesain jajan, dan ujung-ujungnya aku nangis gara-gara _cupcake_ -nya pada ngguling dan berantakan semua, itupun kita masih dapat untung ya disaat kelas lain malah rugi, hehe."

Seisi kelas terisak mendengar penuturan Rukia. Air mata Rukia sendiri sudaah tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Rukia menarik napas, "Semuanya. Aku bakalan rindu."

"RUKIIIII!" jerit seisi kelas sambil menangis tersedu. Sebagian berhambur memeluknya dan menangis bersama Rukia.

"Makasih semuanya, makasih, makasih," ucap Rukia di sela-sela tangisnya. "Makasih untuk semua kenangannya selama ini."

Momo, gadis bercepol satu itu, membuka mulutnya, hendak berucap. "Kita juga minta maaf, Ru, udah sering buat kamu susah. Kita juga makasih kamu udah baik banget ke kita, meskipun kamu galak, tapi seumur hidup aku baru ini punya ketua kelas yang dengan gampangnya jadi bahan _bully_ -an temen sekelas."

Renji mengangguk. "Iya, Ru, makasih banyak buat semuanya, makasih udah mau ngeladenin wakil ketua kaya aku ya?"

Pelukan teman-temannya melonggar. Kini, mereka mengelilinginya. Rukia mengusap air matanya, dan tersenyum tipis, "Sama-sama. Pesanku cuma satu, semua kenangan kita ini, taruh di hati aja, jangan di otak. Biar selalu terkenang bukan hanya teringat. Terakhir, harapanku, semoga kita semua saling mengingat dan dapat berkumpul lagi nanti, dimana semuanya sudah jadi orang yang sukses."

Semua anak yang mengelilinginya segera mengamini ucapan Rukia.

"Udah nangis-nangisannya?"

Rukia tersentak mendengar suara barusan. Ichigo dengan sebuah gitar di pangkuan tiba-tiba sudah duduk di atas meja guru, di belakangnya.

Sadar Ichigo mau melakukan apa, seisi kelas kembali duduk di bangku masing-masing, menyisakan Rukia yang masih tak paham mau apa Ichigo memegang gitar?

Hei, dan dia duduk di atas meja!

"TURUN, JERUK! DUDUK YANG BEN-"

"Diem dan dengerin."

Ichigo memetik senar gitar di pangkuannya perlahan. "Ehm."

" _You tell me I'm a friend, but confused minds and blurred lines have brought it to an end_."

Rukia terdiam. Ichigo menyanyikan lagu untuknya?

" _And all that is left now is where it's going to end? And I don't know_."

Ichigo tersenyum menatap Rukia, " _No.."_

" _It used to be enough, to have you around me, before they said too much. Now you can't be around me_."

* * *

 _Rukia benci ini semua. Kenapa teman-temannya selalu salah paham? Dia tak menyukai Ichigo! Mereka hanya bersahabat._

" _Kamu marah?"_

 _Rukia tersentak saat mendapati Ichigo mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahnya. Rukia sontak menggeser posisinya sedikit menjauh dari Ichigo. Melihatnya, Ichigo makin bingung. "Kau kenapa sih? Kenapa menjauh dariku akhir-akhir ini?"_

* * *

" _Cause now you find it hard. Not to drop your guard."_

Ichigo kembali menatapnya, tepat di mata. _"Oh, not to drop your guard."_

* * *

" _Maaf, Ichi. Aku hanya ingin sendiri akhir-akhir ini."_

 _Ichigo menghela napas. "Baiklah."_

 _Rukia menatap sendu rok abu-abunya. Rukia hanya takut. Dia takut terbawa suasana, dia takut kalau godaan teman-temannya menyusup ke hatinya, dan membuatnya meruntuhkan pertahanannya._

 _Ya, pertahanannya untuk tak jatuh pada seseorang._

* * *

" _I'm breaking in to steal it all and I'll escape with every stolen moment, that I spent with you."_

" _Call me a thief, girl if you want. But piece by piece, I'll take each stolen moment."_

* * *

 _Hari ini, Rukia kembali meninggalkannya dan pulang terlebih dahulu. Lagi._

 _Padahal biasanya Rukia akan menungguinya latihan basket dan meminum milk shake dari pinggir lapangan, lalu mereka berjalan pulang berdua._

 _Ichigo semakin bingung dengan tingkah Rukia akhir-akhir ini. Sahabatnya dari kelas 10 itu terlihat seakan menjauhinya. Tapi kenapa?_

 _Apa karena Rukia malu dijodoh-jodohkan dengannya setiap hari oleh teman-teman sekelas mereka?_

 _Tapi kenapa justru Ichigo yang dijauhinya? Kenapa dia tak marah pada teman-teman kelas mereka? Kenapa malah Ichigo?_

 _Ichigo mengangkat panggilan yang masuk di handphone-nya. "Halo, sayang?"_

 _Dan kenapa pula hatinya terasa begitu sakit?_

* * *

" _There's no way to defend, when you pull all the walls down. It's harder to pretend, that I don't want it all now_."

" _I need it even more. Every time you go_."

Ichigo menghela napas. " _I... I hate to watch you go..."_

* * *

" _Dimana Rukia Kuchiki?!"_

 _Rukia berjengit mendengar teriakan nyaring dari depan pintu kelasnya. Neliel? Pacar Ichigo itu ada apa mencarinya?_

" _Nel? Ada ap-"_

 _PLAKK!_

 _Seisi kelas membatu, termasuk Rukia sendiri. Pipi gadis mungil itu memanas seiring dengan bekas tamparan yang tampak makin memerah. Amethyst-nya menatap Neliel nyalang. "Kau! Apa masalahmu ha?!" teriaknya emosi._

 _Momo, dan Renji segera berlari menenangkan Rukia yang terlihat seakan ingin mencakar wajah Neliel. Kemudian disusul oleh teman-teman Rukia yang lain._

 _Perempuan bersurai tosca itu tertawa sinis._

" _Itu untuk merebut Ichigo dariku."_

 _Dengan santainya Neliel berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan anggota kelas 12 IPA 1 yang masih berusaha menenangkan Rukia yang mengumpat dan berkali-kali meneriakkan wanita jalang pada punggung Neliel yang makin menjauh._

 _Dan, Ichigo datang._

 _Dengan santainya dia memasuki kelas sambil tertawa-tawa bersama Hisagi. Dengan tatapan nyalang, Rukia melepaskan kekangan Renji, Ishida, dan Chad, kemudian berjalan ke arah Ichigo-_

" _Oi, Midget! Kenapa dengan pipi-"_

 _-dan menamparnya keras._

" _Jaga baik-baik wanita jalangmu itu, dan jangan pernah sangkut pautkan aku dalam hubungan kalian!"_

 _Rukia meninggalkan kelas dengan genangan air mata di kedua pelupuk matanya. Pipinya masih panas, begitu pula dengan hatinya._

* * *

" _We're the puzzle I can't fix. A million pieces still missing._ _When I look at you and me, I still can't tell what this is."_

* * *

 _Ichigo merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Bayangan Rukia yang menamparnya tadi di sekolah masih menghantuinya. Setelah insiden itu, Ichigo benar-benar tak berani untuk menatap amethyst sahabatnya itu. Renji sudah menceritakan semuanya, dan Ichigo merasa sangat bersalah._

 _Kenapa Neliel malah menuduh Rukia? Ichigo memutuskannya karena memang Ichigo sudah tak tahan dengan tingkah manja perempuan itu._

 _Ichigo menatap jendela kamarnya, dan melihat lampu kamar Rukia hidup, hanya saja tirai ungu menutupi jendela itu. Tapi tetap, Ichigo masih bisa melihat siluet Rukia yang sedang terduduk di meja belajarnya._

 _Sepertinya perempuan itu sedang belajar. Biasanya Ichigo lah yang selalu melempari jendela Rukia dengan kerikil kecil yang ada di pot-pot tanaman di balkonnya, untuk mengganggu Rukia belajar. Kemudian, Rukia akan mengamuknya dan saling perang bantal antar balkon._

 _Hah.. Mendadak Ichigo rindu gadis itu._

 _Selama bersahabat dengan Rukia, mereka memang tak pernah bertengkar seperti ini. Kalau bertengkar pun paling hanya 10 menit lalu baikan._

 _Ternyata sesepi ini kalau dia bertengkar dengan Rukia._

 _Ichigo merasa ada yang hilang._

 _Tapi apa? Kenapa?_

 _Mereka hanya sahabat kan? Jika Ichigo bertengkar dengan sahabatnya yang lain, bahkan dengan sahabatnya dari kecil seperti Tatsuki, dia biasa saja, karena Ichigo yakin mereka akan berbaikan dengan sendirinya._

 _Tapi kenapa kali ini,_

 _Dia sangat takut kehilangan Rukia?_

* * *

" _But it's out of my control."_

* * *

 _Apa dia sudah jatuh untuk Rukia?_

* * *

" _Love's a hole, you say you don't wanna fall in, but you keep falling."_

* * *

 _Rukia menatap buku tugas fisikanya. Namun tetap saja yang terbayang hanya cengiran Ichigo. Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _Kenapa dia ini?_

 _Dia tidak mungkin menyukai Ichigo kan?_

" _Ichigo adalah sahabatmu sendiri, Ru! Jangan sampai tuduhan teman-teman itu jadi kenyataan," ucap Rukia pelan pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Ya, dia tidak boleh jatuh untuk laki-laki jeruk itu. Untuk laki-laki lainpun begitu. Ini belum waktunya._

 _Rukia masih takut untuk memiliki perasaan ini. Begitu pula dengan sakit hati._

 _Rukia belum siap._

* * *

Ichigo berhenti sejenak. Ditatapnya kembali amethyst Rukia. Ini pertama kalinya dia kembali menatap permata itu sejak dia dan Rukia bertengkar saat semester 1 lalu.

"Maaf, Ru, bukannya aku mau membuatmu malu di hadapan 12 IPA 1, aku hanya tak mau menyesal karena telat menyampaikannya padamu."

"Maaf, karena ternyata, aku tak bisa terus bersahabat denganmu-"

Rukia menahan napas. Kenapa?

Apa Rukia terlalu jahat padanya?

Rukia tak mau ini.

Rukia menjauh hanya karena dia tak mau terjebak dalam perasaan cinta, bukan karena dia membenci Ichigo dan menginginkan persahabatan mereka berakhir.

Justru persahabatan mereka lah yang Rukia jaga.

Persahabatan...

"-tanpa ada rasa cinta di antara kita."

...tanpa ada rada cinta di antara mereka.

Eh, apa?

Rukia tergagap setelah mendengar pernyataan Ichigo. Kenapa? Kenapa bisa Ichigo mencintainya?

"Maaf, Ru. Aku tak bisa menghilangkannya."

Ichigo kembali memetik senarnya.

" _I'm breaking in to steal it all, and I'll escape with every stolen moment, that I spent with you."_

" _Call me a thief, girl if_ you _want, but piece by piece, I'll take each stolen moment."_

Debaran apa ini?

Rukia memegangi dadanya. Kenapa debaran ini kembali lagi?

" _That I spent with you.."_

Kenapa senyum itu kembali membuatnya meleleh lagi?

Kenapa rasa ini timbul lagi ke permukaan?

"Dasar jeruk sialan."

Rukia maju mendekati Ichigo kemudian berhambur memeluknya. Dia menangis. Antara bahagia karena ternyata Ichigo menyukainya, dan takut karena Rukia rasa-

" _Wanna be the only one, for me_ , Ru?"

-dia benar-benar telah jatuh terlalu dalam untuk laki-laki jeruk ini.

* * *

" _Tanya aku lagi dengan pertanyaan serupa, dengan cincin di tanganmu kelak, di hadapan orang tuaku, baru aku akan menjawab."_

* * *

 **Heheh. Halo semua.**

 **Bukannya nerusin fic satunya, malah buat fic baru:"v Nista sekali aku ini. U know, aku terserang _WB._ Aku bisa ngetik ini pun, terinspirasi dari acara perpisahan kelasku, termasuk ketua kelas yang gampang dibully, hehe, aku itu:v tapi kalau untuk plot romance-nya, murni ngarangisasi. Wkwk. Di SMP apalagi di kelasku mana ada yang kayak gitu soalnya, kita semua masih polos:)**

 **Oh iya, lagu stolen moments ini punyanya The Vamps ya. Bagus loh lagunya#promosi njir. Wkwk.**

 **Buat readers sekalian, kali ini author nggak minta review deh, yang mau review tapi ya silahkan:v. Author cuma mau minta doanya semoga danem author bagus ya, dan author bisa masuk ke SMA yang author inginkan. Aamiin.**

 **Btw, apa disini ada yang lagi menanti danem kayak author? Wkwk.**

 **See u!**


End file.
